The Heretics
''The Heretic's Physiology The Heretics are a very unique and special form of supernatural that was created by the most powerful witch in the world. Being of a hybrid nature, they're stronger than most other species, and its thought that they could be the strongest beings on the planet. There are eight heretics in existence that come from different times. Their existence overall, is to help awaken their "mother" every 100 years and find a way to help give her what she wants most. The Heretics were all born as unnatural witches known as Siphoners; beings that can siphon away magic from any source. Because of this, they're already considered abominations of Nature and is turned away by the witch community. Each Heretic was found by The Mother and given the choice of whether or not they wanted to be transformed into something stronger and better. Once finalized, they turn into a vampires by magic. Since these Siphoners are able to siphon magic from any source, and with them being shifted into unstoppable, unkillalbe little to no humanity immortals by magic, they now had a constant source of magic to siphon from, thus, making them into Vampire-Witch Hybrids. They were forced to be linked to The Mother via magic, which made them practice a dark form of Magic called Gallio Magic. This linked them together and with the rest of the Gallio bloodline. Though, their issue's only arose. After their creation, word spread in the witches circle of the rise of these Hybrids, who are horrors of Nature that abuse the craft, which gave them the name, Heretics. A coven of witches known as The Empowered commissioned their selves to hunt down The Heretics and kill them. Spending years creating multiple ruby daggers that can kill them with a single stab, they perused the hunt. Before, The Heretics could do whatever they want and kill whoever they want without being stopped, until The Empowered tried to kill them all at the same time. After almost succeeding, The Heretics decided to separate from one another and hide in Humanity; meaning to hide in plain sight with the humans. This proved to be successful and only decided to regroup together once it was time for The Black Moon, of which their Mother would awaken. They've repeated this cycle for centuries, unable to settle down and build a life because they knew they would be forced to gather their family together. 'Meeting The Heretics' 'Stefan & Belle Ruthven - ''' Stefan and Belle is a pair of twins from a old coven known as Gemeni. When they were born, they had the ability to practice magic of their old, but as they grew, their magic shrinked until they became siphoners are 17 years of age. Being kicked out of the coven, they were forced to live alone and in the dark; getting plague and almost dying until The Mother found them in the early 1500's. She turned them, and they became the first Children. Together, they are unstoppable. Jocasta Leto - '' Jocasta was a salem witch in the early 1600's but kept quiet about her mystical abilities until her home was set on fire. Using her magic out in the open, she stopped the fire but outed herself. Alone and scared, she was to be burned at the stake the same night until Jace and Belle found her and saved her from harm. Afterwards, a few months passed and The Mother awoken from her slumber and turned her. ''Corin Beau Pre - '' Corin was given power by a group of priests in the late 1600's. Being a siphoner, his gifts was used against witches and he took them out using two magic filled daggers. It wasn't until he came across some of Selene vampires that he was nearly killed and was then founded by Jocasta and the twins. They nurtured and took care of him until The Mother awoken in the 1700's, turning him. Out of them all, Corin is the most gifted with his newfound vampire gifts. ''Aldric Vice - '' Aldric was a doctor in the early 1700's after being rejected by his coven. he lived a normal life until The Mother found him and turned him into a Children. He hated himself afterwards, and for nearly 100 years, he broke from them until he was called back by The Mother in the early 1800's. ''Davika Salm - '' Davika grew up in the south of france late 1700's and was turned into a siphoner by a collection of Kemiya magic users. Hated by herself, she hung herself and died shortly after. Being found by Aldric, he told The Mother about her gifts and decided to resurrect her and give her the power she always wanted. Davika is the strongest child of the Children. ''Mary Hawk - '' Mary is the 'witch' of the group. Being casted out of her coven of Gypsy witches, she used her siphon power to kill her coven one by one in the early 1800's. Word of this spread and The Mother and her Children went to her and turned her into one of them. Out of them all, Mary is the most connected with her magic. ''Sophie Parrish - '' Sophie was a witch apart of the coven of witches who had a deep connection to an underwater land called Atlantis. Being a siphon made her not only an outcast, but evil to both the witches and the city of atlantis. She fled and made it to land in which she was encountered by The Mother in the 1900's. Being turned, Sophie's appearance turned with her as well; giving her blue hair and black eyes. ''Powers & Abilities